Warrior Cat Songfics
by Clawizzle
Summary: Songfics about Warriors pairings. I write all the songs myself. White x Willow Into The Wild is up!
1. Oakheart:  Those  Rocks

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Do own the songfic "Those Rocks".**

**  
THOSE ROCKS**

**An Oak x Blue Songfic**

I looked out across the clearing. Redtail was still there. I felt bad killing Bluestar's deputy, so I swore to StarClan--silently, of course--that I would not. I looked him square in the eye. Then I charged. I knocked him off of his feet. We were sent sprawling towards some rocks high up. Cold dread reached me. We were getting caught in a rockfall. I bounced off a large boulder, and was sent to the dusty ground. Rocks piled on top of me. Redtail was luckier. He was nearer to the top. I was crushed. I couldn't breathe. I knew I was going to die. 

_ Those rocks can kill a sparrow  
Those rocks, they can kill a horse  
__ Wonderin' if that's why  
I ain't here no more  
You don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe_

_ Wish I could've died an old death  
Wish I could be there with you  
Wish I could stand up and say  
That I don't need to do no more wishin'_

_ You don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe_

_ Those rocks can kill a sparrow  
Those rocks, they can kill a horse  
Wonderin' if that's why  
I ain't here no more  
You don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe_

I looked down from the stars at Bluestar. My mate was being chased by dogs. I knew this was the end for her. StarClan had foreseen it. Though I would finally see her again, I was sad that she would be alive no more. I hoped that one day, we would walk the path in the sky made just for cats like us two, and talk about living. Down below, she splashed into the gourge. The dogs ran after her. My heart plummeted. Just then, her deputy appeared. He helped fish her out. Her kits, no, _our_ kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, helped the flame-coloured tom save her. Her flanks heaved, and I sorrowfully dipped my head. I knew that it was time for me to meet her, and bring her to StarClan.

_Oh, those rocks could've killed you and me  
Those rocks stung more than the might of a bee  
But they can't kill what killed you, my dove  
No, they can't kill dogs; still, they can't kill love_

_ You don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe_

_ Those rocks can kill a sparrow  
Those rocks, they can kill a horse  
Wonderin' if that's why  
I ain't here no more  
You don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe_

Our tails were entwined. We brushed pelts. I sighed happily. Now we could really be together. I looked into her eyes knowingly. We both wanted to live, to be reborn like Cinderpelt had, into Bluekit and Oakkit. We wanted to fall in love again, to live again, to walk among the Clan cats again. Still, we knew that there was know way that could happen. Goldenstar, Thunderstar, Riverstar, and Swiftstar would never agree to it. We would never be reborn, true, but being together was wonderful anyway. I was with Bluestar again. Stonefur was with us, too. That was all that mattered right now.

_Now I sit atop this boulder, and I think  
Oh, those rocks were so mean and so cruel  
But still, I'm with you, and you're with me  
And together, it's the skies and stars we rule_

_ You don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe_

_ Those rocks can kill a sparrow  
Those rocks, they can kill a horse  
Wonderin' if that's why  
I ain't here no more  
You don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe_

_ You don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe_

_ Oh, you don't go near those rocks, girl  
You'll be safe  
_


	2. Sandstorm:  When  Will  You  See

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Do own the songfic "When Will You See".**

**WHEN WILL YOU SEE**

**  
**

**A Fire x Sand Songfic**

I watched as Firepaw glared at me. I had to admit it, he was handsome. Still, not as handsome as Dustpaw. Firepaw looked at me, almost angrily for not supporting him. Yeah, Firepaw was handsome, sure, but he was still such a jerk. I sighed, turning to Dustpaw. He was narrowing his eyes at Firepaw, protectively. I was grateful to him, but there was something that I saw in Firepaw that wasn't looks. It was in Dustpaw, too, of course, but not as much...but then my heart became heavy as Tigerclaw yowled, "Spottedleaf is dead!" I knew then that Dustpaw and I were meant to be together, because Firepaw looked devastated. He had liked Spottedleaf, so I would like Dustpaw. Perfect. Yet, I wondered... 

_ When will you see  
When will you see  
__ You've been neglecting me to the end  
So much my heart breaks now, it can't bend  
I'm waiting for you now in the woods  
When will you see my love for you_

_ I sit here now  
And I wonder why  
I thought that time  
Wouldn't fly so quickly by_

_I'm too scared to approach you  
And I'm too busy wonderin' when will you see_

_ When will you see  
When will you see  
You've been neglecting me to the end  
So much my heart breaks now, it can't bend  
I'm waiting for you now in the woods  
When will you see my love for you_

Fireheart bowled me over, saving both me and my enemy. I kicked my enemy off and glared at him. "I don't need you to save me," I growled. Then I padded over to Dustpaw. The kittypet warrior who liked Spottedleaf didn't have a chance at my heart. Or did he? I began to soften up, to see if he would react the right way. He did.Moons later, he chanted my name the loudest--"Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" I licked him between the ears. Dustpelt looked dejected, and Fireheart looked smug. I felt so bad for Dustpelt, I went to explain to him that he could find another she-cat. I saw Fireheart looking furious at me for talking with him. My eyes stared right back at him, telling him to shut up and back off.

_I'm sorry, comrade, but I've got business to do  
I'm too busy worryin' 'bout him to worry 'bout you  
I wish it didn't have to be this way, with you lookin' so sad  
But no, no one at all wants to make him mad_

_ I'm too scared to approach you  
And I'm too busy wonderin' when will you see_

_ When will you see  
When will you see  
You've been neglecting me to the end  
So much my heart breaks now, it can't bend  
I'm waiting for you now in the woods  
When will you see my love for you_

Now I curl my tail around our two fine kits. Leafpool is the ThunderClan medicine cat, and Squirrelflight is the deputy's mate. Hollypaw and Lionpaw are training to be warriors, and their blind brother Jaypaw is Leafpool's apprentice (though grumpy about it). Firestar and I are happy. I am glad to say that Dustpelt is, too. He got Ferncloud, a wonderful she-cat. They've had, what, three litters? Foxkit and Icekit are friendly. Life is great here in ThunderClan. Greystripe is back, and Squirrelflight and Leafpool are so nice to our grandkits. I love Firestar, and I sleep in his den. I am proud to say that I still like Dustpelt a little, too, but Firestar is Firestar, no matter what blood runs in his veins. We are happy.

_Oh, a leaf lands on my head and I know  
That my daughter is a-callin' for the band  
A fire burns bright in this heart o' mine  
And squirrels are playing in my sand_

_ I'm too scared to approach you  
And I'm too busy wonderin' when will you see_

_ When will you see  
When will you see  
You've been neglecting me to the end  
So much my heart breaks now, it can't bend  
I'm waiting for you now in the woods  
When will you see my love for you_

_ I'm waiting for you now in the woods  
When will you see my love for you_

_ Oh, oh, oh, I'm waiting for you now in the woods  
When will you see my love for you_

_ When will you see...  
_


	3. Frostfur:  Away  From  You

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Do own the songfic "Away From You".**

**  
AWAY FROM YOU  
**

**A Lion x Frost Songfic**

"Lionpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionheart. You have proven your loyalty to your Clan through sorrow and hardship. May StarClan light your path." The old leader grinned as Lionheart licked his shoulder. "Lionheart! Lionheart! Lionheart!" I chanted. Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw looked angry. I didn't know why. Tigerpaw was a very new apprentice. I entwined tails with the new warrior. "You were great," I purred. He responded by licking my ear lovingly. I couldn't imagine anything better than Lionheart existed. I flicked my tail across his flank. He touched his muzzle to mine. Then, Lionheart was called over to sit his vigil. The moment was over.

_ Oh, I feel so bad tonight  
My friends aren't cuttin' me any slack  
__ How it pains to be away  
Away from you  
I know you'll sing me a song  
When I come home_

_ Can't you see that I must go now  
I don't have any sort of idea how  
I'll be able to see you tonight  
So, good-bye, and to me please hold tight_

_ I know you'll sing me a song  
When I come home_

_ Oh, I feel so bad tonight  
My friends aren't cuttin' me any slack  
How it pains to be away  
Away from you  
I know you'll sing me a song  
When I come home_

Featherwhisker examined me carefully. "Frostfur," he announced at last, "you are expecting kits! Who is the lucky father?" I felt so overjoyed that I stammered over my words and couldn't get them out. I dashed off to go tell Lionheart. I knew he would be proud. If one day both of us died, I hoped my kits would make our blood be respected long after StarClan had received us. I hurriedly told Lionheart the good news. He purred and wouldn't stop. ...So, when I saw him there, dying, I knew that StarClan was punishing me. For what? For being rude to Ravenpaw? His fault. For not accepting Firepaw with gratitude? He's a kittypet. I bowed my head and told Greypaw that I wanted to grieve. He understood, but I don't think he knew why. He just assumed I had been his apprentice, or that I had mentored him. I quickly buried my muzzle in his fur.

_Why did you have to leave me  
You don't know how it hurts  
Why did you have to say good-bye  
When that would only make it worse_

_ I know you'll sing me a song  
When I come home_

_ Oh, I feel so bad tonight  
My friends aren't cuttin' me any slack  
How it pains to be away  
Away from you  
I know you'll sing me a song  
When I come home_

The Twoleg monsters crashed down the trees. They were destroying everything I knew. Speckletail wailed. I sighed. Her mate, Redtail, had been killed by Tigerstar. He was noble. She hardly remembered him, though. I remembered Lionheart clearly. His deep voice, his proud walk, his valiant actions. He was an intelligent, brave cat, and ThunderClan respected him. Maybe they would respect me one day, too. As I braced myself for death, the monster roared over me and Speckletail. Good-bye, world. Lionheart walked over to me, and I knew I was dead. We brushed muzzles. I loved him, and I wanted him to know that I was happy now. He didn't need to do anything more for me.

_I'm here with you, and I ask  
What is behind that golden mask  
Are you happy now that I'm with you  
Or is there anything you want me to do_

_ I know you'll sing me a song  
When I come home_

_ Oh, I feel so bad tonight  
My friends aren't cuttin' me any slack  
How it pains to be away  
Away from you  
I know you'll sing me a song  
When I come home_

_ How it pains to be away  
Away from you_

_ How it pains (oh, how it pains) to be away (away, away)  
Away from you (from you, oh yeah, away from you)  
_


	4. Willowpelt:  Into  The  Wild

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Do own the songfic "Into The Wild".**

**  
INTO THE WILD  
**

**A White x Willow Songfic**

I felt a nudge. Looking around, I saw a familiar face. Whitepaw. My hero. "Thanks for chasing away Russetpaw," I whispered, licking his ear. He smiled and purred back, "No problem, Willowpaw." When the leader called a meeting moments later, I knew the time had come. I walked side by side with Whitepaw. Our warrior ceremonies at last. We both responded, "I do," simultaneously. I smiled inwardly. Our hearts were together even then. And then...one fateful day...our love was destroyed.

_ 'Cause I'm going  
Into the wild  
Into the wild  
And I'll need you by my side  
'Cause we don't know what we'll find there_

_ Oh, oh, oh, my dear  
Why can't you patch this tear  
In my heart  
It's torn through my spirit, and I know why..._

_ Why, why, why, I know why:_

_ 'Cause I'm going  
Into the wild  
Into the wild  
And I'll need you by my side  
'Cause we don't know what we'll find there_

I looked across the clearing to where Whitestorm was fighting. "Is he okay?" I meowed desperately to Frostfur. My kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit would be without a father if he died. No, he couldn't! Impossible! "He's dead. Why do you want to know about him?" It was then that I realised she was talking about the dead RiverClan warrior near him. "No, I mean Whitestorm!" I cried. A few moments later, Dustpelt came over to me and rasped, "Whitestorm...I'm...sorry...Willowpelt...he's...dead." His voice shook as he spoke. No. It wasn't possible! My beloved Whitekit! My beloved Whitepaw! My beloved Whitestorm! He could have had a chance at being my beloved Whitestar! It was impossible! I yowled, and the only words of comfort I heard were from Cloudtail, who whispered curtly, "I'll make sure Brightheart names our kit Whitekit, all right?" I wanted to scream.

_You deserved to live, my dear  
Down my cheeks rolls a tear  
In my heart  
It's torn through my spirit, and I know why..._

_ Why, why, why, I know why:_

_ 'Cause I'm going  
Into the wild  
Into the wild  
And I'll need you by my side  
'Cause we don't know what we'll find there_

I gazed defiantly into the badger's eyes. StarClan could take Whitestorm. They could take me. But they would not take Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, and Sootpaw. No, they could not. "Run!" I shouted to the apprentices, leaping at the badger angrily. I slashed its flank, but a huge paw batted me aside. Keeping me to the ground, I struggled to breathe and escape. No use--the badger ripped out my throat. As Whitestorm came to greet me, I looked up at him thankfully. We walked up to StarClan together, our tails entwined. Now, in these days, Sootfur and Rainwhisker and Molepaw, my daughter and her mate Brackenfur's son, have joined us. We take long walks together--sometimes with Sootfur, sometimes with Rainwhisker, sometimes with Molepaw, sometimes with all three of them--and sometimes, it's just us.

_Please give me a blanket, my dear  
Fact is, for me my friends won't cheer  
In my heart  
It's torn though my spirit, and I know why..._

_ Why, why, why, I know why..._

_ 'Cause I'm going  
Into the wild  
Into the wild  
And I'll need you by my side  
'Cause we don't know what we'll find there_

_ 'Cause I'm going  
Into the wild_

_ 'Cause I'm going  
Into the wild_

_Hasn't it ever occurred to you  
I'm going into the wild...  
_


End file.
